


whirlwind

by ElasticElla



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Episode: s04e16 Hey World!, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Lands of Magic Challenge Community, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: “So how do you wanna celebrate your miraculous undeath?”“…wanna get high?”
Relationships: Nate Heywood/Behrad Tomaz | Behrad Tarazi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50
Collections: Dick or Treat - Scrohto Region





	whirlwind

“So how do you wanna celebrate your miraculous undeath?” Behrad asks as if they aren’t the last two in the kitchen. Everyone else has crashed after the resurrection party, empty bottles and wrappers scattered around. Something still feels off, and Nate doesn’t want to think too hard about it. (Too late.) Saying good-bye always sucks and his Dad is gone for good now. (He’s at peace, maybe if he reminds himself enough times it’ll become reassuring.) 

“…wanna get high?” 

Behrad laughs, clasping his shoulder, “My man, you know it. Rep up some munchies, I’ll do the room.” 

“You’re the best bro.”

B really is, he thinks as he selects the ‘munchables for two’ list for replication. It takes the ship a minute, but the tiny wait is so worth not having to input each of the items individually. A basket pops out, and Nate flips through it happily. 

“Thanks Gideon,” he says, and whistling heads back to Behrad’s room. No one’s up and about, so he actually does an inventory on the way, curious if anyone’s added or changed the list since. (B and Charlie are the usual culprits.)

There’s the traditional dozen chocolate glazed donuts, cheetos, lays, twizzlers, almonds, dark chocolate chips, sunflower seeds, dried mango slices, popcorn, and four bottles of water. For new items, there are three nectarines and candy snap grapes, which he can get into, and a bottle of strawberry flavored lube. 

Yeah, he’s pretty sure Charlie added to the list. Whatever, it’ll just get ignored. Like the sunflower seeds tend to. No biggie. 

Arriving at Behrad’s room, he instantly feels chill, a Pavlovian contact high. The door slides shut behind him, and B’s beaming up at him. “You want pajamas man?” 

Topless, and clearly in the middle of changing into pjs himself, Nate’s throat goes dry. Which is stupid. He’s seen Behrad in less, and he’s totally blaming Charlie’s horny additions to the high basket that his mind is stuck in the wrong gear. 

“Nah I’m good man, thanks.” 

He turns to the lounge area, sitting down on his favorite pillow and setting the basket on the low table. There’s a bong set up on the table’s circular podium, incense lit all around the room, B’s soft trip hop overlaid with nature sounds, and the chillest vibe ever going. 

Behrad joins him in a silky-floaty pajama set that high Nate is probably going to say something stupid about. (It already looks impossibly soft, can’t help imagining touching it and Behrad would let him.) 

“I figured out the best trick yesterday, you want a massive hit?” 

“You know it.” 

“Inhale,” he says, and Nate does, catching movement out of the corner of his eye. There’s a soft _whoosh_ and the tube goes opaque, completely filled with smoke. 

He inhales deep as he can, nearly tapping out before the tube is clear again, but he makes it. Can’t hold it long, his lungs screaming as he exhales.

“Dude!” Behrad laughs, slapping his back. 

“You, my man, are a genius.” 

Behrad grins, and Nate spins the bong’s turn-table towards him. (Truly, the best furniture they ever made.)

B takes a hit, fingers flashing as he uses the air totem to speed up and intensify the process. Magic’s so fucking cool sometimes. (Scary as hell, but cool too.) Nate pulls out the donuts and water first, hydration’s important and donuts are always delicious. He takes one for himself, and hands another to B. 

Behrad exhales in smoke rings, not eerie perfect like the magical ones. “Thanks,” he says, taking the donut. 

Nate nods and smushes his own into his face to avoid saying something weird. He’s so off today, he really hopes this high knocks him back into place. 

.

Nate’s lost count of how many totem-aided hits he’s taken, if he didn’t know better he’d think something else was mixed into the weed. Everything feels so soft and good, and everything tastes incredible. Even the water is perfect. 

Behrad’s perfect too. He’s like the definition of male beauty, and he’s so effortlessly cool and nice and smart and god, he would have gone down on him so fast in college. 

“Hah thanks man. You too.” 

Nate smiles, then drops half a twizzler, the words registering. 

“Wh- wait, really? Dude, c’mere.” 

Lips collide, and Behrad tastes like smoke and donuts and potato chips. They kiss slow and deep, Nate mapping out every inch of him. They slide closer at some point, and all Nate wants is to keep getting closer. The pajamas are even softer than he thought they’d be, he needs to remember to rep some up tomorrow. Everything is wet and warm and happy, a gentle breeze spinning around them. 

“You’re so incredible,” Nate breathes. 

“I am,” Behrad says with a grin before breaking down into giggles. 

Nate joins in, can’t remember the last time he felt so blissful. 

When the laughter subsides, Behrad cups his face, hands so soft. “I love you man.” 

And Nate’s smile can’t possibly express the warmth blooming all over his chest properly. “I love you too.” 

He kisses him again, and they keep trading kisses until the incense goes out. 

“Probably a sign,” Nate says, high fading slowly, but fading enough to remember it must be nearing the ship’s morning. 

“Oh yeah, my back can’t do the floor. Bed?” 

“Yes. Oh, wait- there’s lube!” 

Behrad laughs, standing up and extending a hand. “Planning on seducing me Mr. Heywood?” 

“It was on the food list. Unless… do you think Gideon knew? Maybe she can… predict the future!” 

Giggles erupt, and Behrad manages to ask, “Gideon? Did you add it?” 

She replies quick and sedate as ever, “I did not. Mr. Constantine altered the list previously this week.” 

“Huh.” Nate grabs the lube and stands up. “Mystery solved I guess.” 

Behrad brings him to bed, and this whole night feels surreal- too good, too perfect. They kiss, and Nate wonders how many times they’ve done it now, Behrad’s mouth feeling familiar in a way that clenches his heart. 

Nate rolls onto his back, Behrad moving above him, a hand sliding up his shirt and Behrad takes it off. 

“Your muscles man,” Nate murmurs, tracing them. 

“Says the man of steel,” he counters, pulling at his shirt next. There’s hazy fumbling, and all Nate can focus on is the increasingly bared skin. It’s one thing to know Behrad is gorgeous, but to be allowed to touch like this, god he’s fucking lucky. 

There’s something digging into his back, but all thought leaves his head as they’re kissing again, naked this time. Nate doesn’t even know where to focus- Behrad’s tongue is definitely magic, his fingers scratching against his nipples, his cock rubbing against his, all of his weight on Nate, grounding him. His thighs fall open, and Behrad follows, delightful pressure tingling all around his groin. 

Nate groans, and Behrad’s hand is suddenly around their dicks, pleasure darting up his spine. Impossibly soft as Behrad’s hands are, they feel almost rough in their dryness, and Nate remembers the lube. Fishing it out from under him, his back already feels better, and Nate’s squeezing a ton onto his hand. 

Most of the lube is lost in the journey south, their chests sticky and they definitely will need to shower before sleep. But there’s still enough on his hand, and Behrad moans against his neck as he jacks them both off. Behrad’s other hand links with his, and Nate comes easy, focusing on B. It takes more focus than normal, too many things trying to distract him (Behrad’s eyelashes fluttering shut, how his mouth trembles the closer he gets, how utterly beautiful he is). 

Behrad comes with a satisfied groan, and Nate brings his hand up. It’s mostly covered in semen, but his ring finger just has lube at the tip, and since it’s a flavored one it’d be a waste not to at least try it.

“Oh that is disgusting,” Nate says, Behrad laughing hysterically as he rolls off him. 

“Dude, you were like looking so elated at your hand and then- ahaha.” 

“Yup,” Nate says, a yawn escaping. “We should, mm, shower.” 

Nate ends up rolling on his side, nestling into Behrad’s shoulder. 

“Uh huh. Good idea,” Behrad agrees. 

Both of them are asleep within moments, easing into dreamland.


End file.
